Kiss
by Vanidades
Summary: Shuichi? Coming up with compositions? I thought Yuki was the only author... Read to find out what did the brat come up with in one of his 'inspiration surges'. Giftfic for Loveless 19


Hey there people! Long time no see right… Please don't hate me for abandoning my two works for so long… It's just that I haven't find the right amount of inspiration and it has become a pain in the neck to write with some problems I had lately.

But anyways… Here I am trying to get back on track. Thanks for waiting!

Well, to begin with this is a gift fic I made for a very special friend whose b-day is TODAY! She's a great friend and author. She has helped me with lots of things and we have shared some memories of our last years, laughed and go random together. This is for you **Loveless 19**. Thanks for being such a friend and I really hope you have tons of more b-days and you get lots of gifts today!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation or any of it's characters. How ever, I do own the composition that is written here.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiss**

The house was empty, silence lingered in the atmosphere, not a laugh, nor a sob, just nothingness was lurking around.

The living room was empty, not a living soul watching the powered on TV; the kitchen empty, so was the hallway and two rooms of the house.

One door was left almost opened, as a faint light came out of the room, in front of the desktop was a blonde, rubbing his temple as he glared at the screen of his laptop who was taunting him incredibly, the program of word opened… in it typed just one word…

The blonde glared at his laptop's screen and then glared at the door of his room, hoping that something might happen to lift his spirits; hoping that _someone _would run inside of the room and tackle him down to cover him with kisses and hugs, even though later he would say it was annoying; he lied… how could that be annoying when it came from _him._

Tired of holding a glaring contest against his laptop and the door, he closed his laptop without turning it off, and moved to the kitchen to look for his 'oh-so-precious' can of beer and a cigarette. He then moved to the living room and changed the channel just to _incidentally_ come with a channel in which was Shuichi at one of his concerts singing _'In The Moonlight'_ a song he wrote for his stubborn blonde lover.

Yuki was astonished, his little lover who used to look so fragile within his arms, was now looking like an angel; his skin looked pale due to the stage lights that were shining down on him, drops of sweat dampened his petite body and his pink hair, his eyes focused on no place in particular and his voice soaring through the sky like is he was just a celestial being; his body became one with the slow beat of the song and his slow movements were driving him crazy, making him want to be there, next to him so that he could hug all the fluff out of his little lover's body.

Some songs later, Shuichi paused at mid-air, panting as the beat of the last song he was performing (The Rage Beat) ended, and he could hear his fans screaming and cheering in his name. Yuki stood there at his living room, watching closely as his lover opened his mouth to talk; he gave his greetings and thanks, and suddenly begged for everyone's attention, thing that wasn't really necessary as all eyes were focused on him.

"As you are all aware of," the pink-haired baka started his speech with those words, "we all have a loved one, waiting at home for us even if they don't seem too happy when we arrive screaming his or her name and gracing him or her not minding the way she or he treats us… What they don't know is that as they wait for us, we wait for them too." He finished smiling and taking a deep breath. "For you… And only for you will be my soul… I shall carry out all of your wishes and lighten your burdens, so please… wait for me at home. No matter the place you are, always wait for me, because I promise that anywhere can be home as long as I have you." He finished as soon as the song _'Glaring Dream'_ started to play at the background.

The concert ended and Yuki turned off the TV's power with a smirk… "He's still talking about those craps… He really is a moron." Yuki said as he smirked and shook his head and looked for another cigarette when he found a paper lying on top of his coffee table.

Yuki read the scribbling; it was totally Shuichi's work… It was all drabbled, stricken and horribly written, the worst kind of signature he had. It read like this:

_**I really do wonder sometimes... **_

Do you look at the night's sky and think of me?  
Or do you just ignore it and go into some kind of sleepless night?

Do you think of me as the same way I do?  
Or do you just think of me as a normal and nice friend?

Do you cry when you miss me and feel all alone?  
Or do you just toss the idiot idea of being alone and try to go on?

Do you feel a warm breeze stroking your cheek at a cold night and think of me, wish for me to be there?  
Or do you just ignore the feeling?

How do you think of me?

Are you sure you feel that way?  
Or is it just a crush that will fade away with the time?

Will we ever meet?  
Until we do so... Will you be waiting for me? For fate to pull it's strings?  
Or will you just go on and forget about me?  
About these feelings that are crushing me?  
About all the sleepless nights, the shiny days, the tears, the smiles, the sighs and the emotions I felt and that belonged to you.

Will we carry out our promises?  
Or will they be left, written over sand and forgotten as the water comes and takes them away?

Will you be there for me as I've been there for you?  
Or will you just ignore my pleads and my cries?

Will you ever love me like I love you?  
Or will you try to love me even more than I already do love you?

Do you think of me as often as I think of you?  
Or do you just try to forget about me, putting me in the back of your head to not bother you?

Will you be able to stop this the day you feel you don't love me anymore?  
Or will you just keep on going with a fiction of a relationship?

Will you be able, to one day, forget about what people think and be with me?  
Or are you going to give up our dreams and plans?

Because there are so many things that cannot be asked, there are always questions that are left unanswered...  
That's why I write this...  
To let you know, my dear, what do I think, how do I feel and to let you know, that above all things, I'll choose you before my own life.

Do I still have to answer you these questions?  
Or have you already found the answer?

Yuki was speechless, how could the brat come with something like this? With something so simple yet so surprising? The brat… the kid who held no brain at all. The kid who was as annoying as hell and as cute as heaven? This child was an enigma not no be solved by anyone, not even the stubborn jackass he had for lover.

The blonde smirked and lit his cigarette, walking to the living room and killed sometime.

Some hours and a couple of cigarettes later, the door flew open, not a scream, just a tired boy who entered the room in his fresh clothes and closed the door, turning around to meet two amber eyes looking down at him.

"Yu… Yuki, you startled me!" said the boy as he looked down, beaten up thanks to is concert. "Umm… I'm going to bed… Night Yu—" he was cut off by a deep kiss from the blonde as his eyes widened. "Wh… What was that for?" Shuichi asked touching his lips as Yuki just locked him in a tight hug. "Ok? Now you're just plain weird…" Shuichi said pushing away and quirking a brow at him, at this Yuki just chuckled, he thought such an act made his fluff look cuter.

"Does this answer all those questions?" Yuki asked teasing the boy and pulling him into another kiss.

A simple kiss, answered all of Shuichi's questions; a simple kiss turned into so many answers… a simple kiss was more than an answer, it was a way for Yuki to let his little lover how much he loved him, how many sleepless nights he spend looking at the sky, how did he just waited for him at home, how he carried out the promises he made to himself, how'd he never ignored Shuichi's cries and pleads and thought he was the one to blame for each tear his eyes dropped, how he never had put Shuichi in the back of his mind, that he would never give up his dreams, that he would make anything just to make him happy. A simple kiss could tell more than words.

------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it! This is it! Happy bd my dear friend! This was for you! Thanks for befriending me and for letting me share some of my memories with you as well as you have done with me! I really thank you from the bottom of my heart! Lots of love to you!**

**The thingy that was written by me is dedicated to a very special person in my life (you know who you are), and I wanna let you know that you mean lots of things to me and that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me! Thanks for always being there with me. I'll do my best to repay you in every way I can! And for that is my love! Thank you so much! (you know who you are) Love you lots!**

**Well this is it for me little work! I'll be sure to update the final chap of 'True Feelings' soon enough and there's gonna be 'Infragilis Votum' for all of you who are waiting for it! Sorry for the long absence, but… NOW I'M BACK! And beware… there's some randomness coming soon!**


End file.
